True Love Series: Harry Potter X Fandoms
by cypher1990
Summary: True love series. A celestial being enters different universes reuniting people with their true loves. This time she finds herself in the Harry Potter universe. Crossover series through multiple universes. All fandoms random pairings. JUST FOR FUN! Strictly AU non canon. SS/LE. Plus Surprise pairings.


True love series. A celestial being enters different universes reuniting people with their true loves. Crossover series through multiple universes. All fandoms random pairings. **JUST FOR FUN!**

**This one Harry Potter X Multiple Fandoms. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PICECE'S OF WORK NOR DO I PROFIT FROM ANY OF IT.**

**By Cypher1990**

AN: Certain Characters backgrounds are altered to fit this story, date of birth etc and I've already stated that this is just for fun, If you don't like these pairings then you are more than welcome to write your own. This is an AU non canon.

It was the year of 1993 and was yet another year for Harry Potter and his merry band of misfits as they entered the great hall for the welcoming feast for new and returning students awaiting yet another year of hogwarts.

As everyone sat, everyone was chatting with each other about the Christmas and the holiday's while the house heads aside from professor snape were chatting about the upcoming school year when suddenly the headmaster Albus Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"Welcome all both to returning students and those who are here for the first time, first years please follow professor Mcgonagall for now the sorting will begin."

"First years, when your name is called, proceed to the sorting hat for your house placing."

As the sorting was commencing, Severus Snape was watching Harry, though his face was stoic his eyes were filled with pain and hurt.

'I'll keep him safe Lils, I promise.'

As the last student was announced all students were now seated awaiting for the feast to begin when suddenly a bright blue light appeared in front of the house heads prompting them all to draw their wands towards the blue light.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Mcgonagall shouted as she glared at the phenomenon happening in front of her.

"I don't know but whatever it is, It's magic is extremely powerful. It feels like I'm being crushed by the pressure it's emanating" Snape scowled as he and the heads as well as Dumbledore struggled to stay on their feet.

Suddenly the light disappeared relieving the pressure holding the staff, as they collapsed back into their seats the noticed a woman was now standing where the blue light had originated.

"What in Merlin's bloody ass in going on!?" shouted Ron as a bushy haired girl suddenly elbowed him in the ribs. "Ron watch your language!"

"I want to know whats..."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted as his voice boomed throughout silencing every student in the hall and frightning the first years.

The headmaster now stared at the woman now standing in front of him and the professors with his wand raised.

"Now who are you?"

The woman slowly turned towards Dumbledore and the heads to reveal a stunningly beautiful woman with long, thick wavy blonde hair and skin nothing short of perfection. Grey eyes that intimidated even Albus' all knowing gaze.

"Albus, I come bringing hope and love to those who have lost it. For these three individuals and their true loves will be needed if you and the wizarding world are going to have any chance at defeating the Dark Lord and his minions."

Everyone shivered at the mere mention of he who must no be named.

"The Dark Lord? I already have plans in motion to deal with him and you still haven't answered me, who are you?"

The woman's delicate features suddenly scrunched up into a murderous scowl worthy of Severus Snape.

"Foolish Albus, I know of what you are planning and I will not allow Snapes son to bare that burden! and for your you request to know who I am I shall give it to you. I am Lady Galexia, A Celestial entity."

The entire hall went completely silent and every single person aside from the first years turned their gaze towards Professor Snape.

"WHAT, A CELESTIAL!? I DEMAND YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW" Dumbledore shouted

"Silence! Albus your role will be revealed soon enough, GREAT MANIPULATOR" Galexia yelled as she let her voice ooz with venom towards the end.

"I have come to this dimension to fix many wrongs that you have caused as well as reunite lost loves and give them a chance at a new life.

Severus was staring at Galexia with sheer confusion.

"Son? I don't have a son..."

Galexia's glare soften towards Severus, "Yes you do Severus, that is one of the many things I've come to fix. You have made mistakes yes, but you've always kept your word towards the woman you love. And the woman you love has made just as many and she too has realised them and wishes with all her heart to reunite with you. What I'm about to show you and everyone else is who your son is and the truth about his mother and the circumstances that led you two apart and give you a chance that both of you lost because of the interference of Dumbledore and the Marauders."

Severus was in shock, "Who is my son..." he said barely being able to grasp the concept of being a father.

Albus was getting nervous as one of his many secrets was going to be revealed.

Galexia smiled "Harry Potter"

Everyone suddenly swung their heads towards a wide eyed Harry Potter.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!"

The great hall erupted into chaos as Harry and Severus sat completely shell shocked.

"That's impossible! that greasy git is not my father, my father was James Potter and he was a great man."

Severus scowled at Harry "That's impossible, he looks just that moronic bully swine James."

"Harry glared back at Severus, "He was none of those things, you take that back!"

Galexia gaze soften towards Harry, "Harry what I'm saying is true, Severus Snape is your father and there is a lot you don't know, a lot that has been kept from both you and Severus. I will provide a screen that will show you what happened but first there is someone who has been waiting to see both you and Severus, Lily please come here."

"LILY!/MUM!" Severus and Harry said in unison.

A bright blue light appeared next to Galexia and emerged Lily Evans in all her glory, Severus' years of experience being a spy had completely collapsed as he stared at Lily with tears pouring dawn his gaunt face, He shakily stood from his seat as Lily turned towards him, he slowly made his way towards her and fell to his knees.

"Lily I'm so sorry!, I'm sorry!, so sorry!, I'm sorry!, I'm sorry, It was Pettigrew who betrayed you!..." Severus yelled in utter anguish begging Lily on his knees when Lily suddenly knelt down and embraced him in a tight hug.

"It's okay Sev, I'm sorry too." she hugged even tighter as she muttered against his chest, "I learn't the truth about everything that bastard James and his marauder friends did to you and I was a fool to not believe you. I let other Gryffndor dictate who I was friends with even Dumbledore."

Tears still falling from his face, "I didn't mean to call you that horrid word, When those marauders were humilating me in front of the entire school, they pushed me to the breaking point and I lashed out at you, I'm so sorry lily."

"Oh Sev, I already forgave you years before I died, Harry wouldn't exist if I didn't, please Sev don't dwell on that anymore.

Harry snapped out of his shock and abruptly stood and glared at the scene in front of him."Mum what in Merlin's name is going on here!?"

Lily turned to her son with teary bloodshot eyes still smiling, "Harry, Severus is your father not that blighter James, Dumbledore had manipulated both Severus and I so that the marauders would destroy our friendship, He was always lenient with them while punishing Severus unfairly. After our falling out as friends we didn't speak to each other for a long time until near the end of school, after our N.E.W.T.S and we made our peace with each other and confessed our feelings towards each other and started seeing each other romantically, Dumbledore was not happy about this and conspired with James to get me to marry him instead of Severus, I was pregnant with you at the time when I was forced to marry James because of some blighted prophecy, to my shame I never told Severus. The reason you look like James is because of a variant of polyjuice potion that you've been secretly fed your entire life without you noticing.

Harry, contrary to the opinions of Dumbledore and the rest of the people had about James, he was a horrid bully who got away from bullying my best friend and the love of my life."

Harry was too shocked to speak, the Idea he had in his head regarding his no, James was completely shattered, he began staring at Professor Snape with wary eyes thinking about how he has treated him during the past two years at Hogwarts. He continued with his thoughts as Dumbledore spoke up.

"Lily you were always meant to end up with James not Severus because of the Prophecy, I took action when I saw you wasting your time with a Slytherin."

"Shut up! damn you Dumbledore you ruined our lives for the sake of some prophecy, from now on you stay the hell away from us and you'll not use our son as a pawn in your game of war."

"But you can't! he's the key and I need him now more than ever!"

"No! that's the reason why I'm even here, me and others are coming to help win this war once and for all and we'll win our future that you stole from us!" Lily screamed at the man she once admired.

Galexia smiled at the scene that was unfolding in front of her, "Lily, you and Severus should take some time to discuss things in detail with Harry, he needs to know the whole truth about what happened, and it should for the moment be between you three."

Galexia suddenly opened a portal to a private room with a couch and coffee table with tea and treats waiting for them. "Time works differently in this room, you could spend an hour in there and only a minute has passed in this world. You need time to talk it out so please take your time."

Lily helped Severus to his feet and held on to his hand while Harry looked extremely unsure of what to do, swollowing his fears he summoned that Gryffndor courage and grabbed his mothers hand gave Severus a distrustful look as he went with them, as they entered Galexia closed the portal behind them.

"Do you have any Idea of what you've done!" Dumbledore growled to Galexia

"What i've done is save a boy that you wanted to use as a sacrifical goat to use against VOLDEMORT!"

"Your manipulations and blatant favourtism towards Gryffndor and turning a blind eye towards bullying will not be tolerated any longer. Ravenclaw!, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, raise your hand if you've felt that your headmaster favors Gryffndor unfairly? and be truthful about it."

to Dumbledores and Gryffndors shock almost every single person aside from the first years raised their hands and even more shocking the house heads of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffndor raised their hands.

"She is right Albus, how many times have I told you to punish those marauders, Childish pranks and high spirits shouldn't land students in the infirmary with concussions and broken ribs!" Filius growled.

"Yes, I'm completely agree, everytime i've come to you with a complaint regarding Gryffndor or any other house and you've brushed it aside simply because it's Hufflepuff." Pomona grumbled.

"You've always overturned my punishments towards my own house, there was a time I thought you and I were friends but your blatant disrespect towards others had caused me to lose more respect for you." Minerva growled at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was in complete shock as well as the Gryffndor table. Ron turned to Hermione and Neville, "Can you believe that greasy git is Harry's father? and bloody hell, why is everyone turning on us, it doesn't make any sense."

"I think..." Hermione while stubborn could see the grains of truth in what everyone was saying. "I think they're right, the trouble we had gotten into these past two years and being given the house cup regardless of breaking the rules and Dumbledore showing special interest in Harry has definately proved that the headmaster does favor us compared to the other houses, and you saw how he reacted when Harry's mother freaked out at him. I think there's a lot that the headmaster isn't telling us."

Neville was silent, seeing professor Snape act like that had thrown him for a loop. While in Class he saw him as a grouchy hateful man that loved to terrorize him but seeing him completely breakdown into tears in front of the whole school showed a different side to him, he's not always like that he thought, while he was still terrified of him, his opinion of him had changed somewhat.

"I've never seen Professor Snape act like that." Neville whispered softly.

"Neither have I, but I still don't trust him. Those slimy snakes are nothing but trouble." Ron stupidly grumbled causing Hermione to slap the back of his head making him yelp. "Ronald Weasley, did you not pay attention to what was being said, from everone's point of view we're just as bad if not worse than other houses.'

Ron merely grumbled and stared hatefully towards the slytherin table. making hermione roll her eyes at Ron's stupidity.

"Okay everyone here present, while I said they would have privacy I neglected to inform them that we would be watching. I merely said that so the entire truth will be spoken so that we can fully understand.

Meanwhile with Harry, Lily and Severus tensions were running high with each other. Harry's emotions were churning within him making feel sick with all these revelations.

Lily and Severus were sitting directly across from Harry, Lily had nothing but happiness in her eyes while Severus' was filled with dread and regret as he gazed towards Harry.

"Harry..." Lily sighed, wondering where to start. "Harry, Sev is truly your father and we are very much in love. I know how he has treated you but I know his reasons but I think it would be better to hear it from him instead. She then motioned to Severus who looked terrified, something Harry was not used to seeing. Severus raised his head to which his eyes met Harry's.

"Where do I start..., I first met your mother when we were children, we were 9 years old, you see this was before Hogwarts as we both lived just around the corner from each other in Manchester. One day I left home to get away from the hell that was my home life and I had wondered into the local park between our homes where I had just wanted to be left alone. But instead I saw a red headed girl sitting on the swing making a flower in her hand bloom freaking out the older girl.

That's right, the red headed girl was your mother." Lily smiled as she thought back to the day where she had met her best friend. "Gathering what courage I had I pushed forward and, to my lack of subtlety blurted out that your mother was a witch." Severus and Lily started to softly laugh making Harry feel a little uncomfortable, "She yelled at me thinking i called her a nasty name and stormed off with your aunt Petunia back to their home. I had stood there in awe, as the only magical people in our area was me and my mother. I couldn't stop thinking about the red headed girl I had just met so the very next day I ran back to the park in hopes I would meet that girl again. I had waited hours for her to come back and sure enough I saw her again.

She had apologised for yelling at me and asked me why I called her a witch, I couldn't understand what was happening, no one had ever apologised to me or treated me with kindness. I soon began telling her the wonders of the magic world and everything I knew. We had become best friends." Lily reached for Severus' hand has they smiled at each other.

Harry stared at Severus and cautiously asked, "That's how you met mum? then what about D...James?" Severus and Lily's eyes dimmed with the mention of that toerag James.

"As your mother said, you've been lied to about how great _James___was, from the very first day I was sorted into Slytherin he and his friends viciously attacked and humilated me with cruel pranks and name calling, saying that the fact I exist is reason enough to hate me, your mother was facing pressure from her entire house to break her friendship with me and the same was happening to me as I was faced with the same problem. She was caving into pressure from her Gryffndor friends and I was fighting back against them, falling deeper to the dark side towards the death eater wannabes, I never wanted to join them but I was just so sick and tired of having my complaints and concerns dismissed by Albus and even your mother while they actively praised and reward those blasted Marauders."

Severus looked down in complete shame for what he was about to say next, Lily knew and reached for his hand for support while herself looking shameful.

"We began to fight your mother and I, getting into arguments about how evil Slytherin was and How she was blind to see just was vile the brave and noble Gryffndor can be." Severus squeezed Lily's hand tighter. "It all came to head in our fifth year, I was being hung upside down by James as he used a hex of my own creation and his plan was to strip me naked in front of the whole school, Lily had come to stop them but...I looked directly at her and she was smiling at what James was doing to me, My best friend was laughing at my humiliation or was flattered that James was trying to impress her. When James had finally had enough he released me causing me to fall and smash my head against the ground. Lily came to see if I was alright but I was furious, how could she, she was my best friend and just snapped by calling her...the M word."

Severus head fell as Harry gasped that both his mother and Severus would hurt each other like that. Lily hung her head in shame, "I was to my shame flattered that he was trying to impress me, I had caved into house pressure and turned my back on my best friend. I am so sorry for that Sev."

"Lily just like you did, I forgave you along ago." Severus and Lily hugged much to Harry's dismay."

"We didn't speak for two years until near the end of our final year, Lily asked to meet in the park where we first met and we had a massive row that eclipsed any argument that we've ever had, but truths that we were unwilling to admit to had come to light, we had been in love with each for a long time, we were in tears when we had finally admitted the truth to each other. We had begun seeing each other, finally we were best friends again and seeing each other romantically. I had cut ties with those toerags who wanted to join dark lord and minions and began enjoying my life with your mother.

The relationship was going well until Albus and his merry band freedom fighters, the order of the phoenix started to form to fight the dark lord, we were asked to join and to my immediate regret agreed to join. I stayed in support brewing potions for the order with the help of Lily making medical salves. In the year 1980 Albus had recieved some crackpot prophecy regarding the birth of a baby boy that would have to power to destroy the dark lord forever and save the wizarding world, meaning either you or Neville Longbottom would be it. Albus didn't agree that your mother and I's relationship was right so he took steps to destroy it, he concieved a plan that would get his pet student James to marry your mother Lily, through careful manipulation he succeeded, I was so devestated and hateful that I left the order and had gone into hiding at my old home in spinner's end."

Lily turned to Severus, "Sev...I was already pregnant by then, I was gonna tell but they had tricked me into marrying James..."

"You were already pregnant?"

"Yes, since Dumbledore had married us against my will and forced me to take an unbreakble vow never to tell you but since I had died that horrible night it negated that spell and freed me from it."

"Peter Pettigrew, that rat bastard. He was a part of the order and one of those blasted marauders, he was a spy for the Dark Lord and had betrayed us all by giving him the prophecy that Dumbledore recieved and the location of both Lily's and Neville's mother Alice's location. He was James' secret keeper under the fidelius charm that their hideout was I learned that we were too late to save Neville's parents and Lily." Severus paused as tears started forming in his eyes, "I reached Godric Hollows where your mother was hiding, I found James dead on the staircase not giving him another glance but at that moment I heard a baby crying, I followed it and found you Harry sitting on the ground next to your mother who was...who was..." Severus bursted into tears as Lily grabbed Severus into crushing hug as she started to cry. Harry's eyes were watering.

After a few minutes Severus and Lily managed to calm down. "She was gone, I was holding her and I was screaming in utter anger and pain...Moments later I had picked you up and held you in my arms, gathering what little strength I had left I took you back to Dumbledore where I had a massive row with him, He was supposed to keep your mother safe and he had the nerve to say that they had put their trust into the wrong person. None of this would've happened if that old fool hadn't ruined our lives because of some prophecy."

Harry sat there in absolute silence, 'My entire life I've been lied to, Snape is actually my father and James was actually a Horrible person...' He looked at Severus. "Why did you treat me like dirt then in potions?"

Severus cringed at Harry's question.

"When I saw you first arrive in Hogwarts, thanks to the potion Dumbledore and the Dursleys had been spiking you with you looked just like James, the man who stole everything from me and you had your mothers eyes, a constant reminder of what I had lost. At the time I told myself that being that I thought you were the son of that toerag, but I made a vow regardless of your parentage that you didn't have to like me but that I would always protect you for Lilly's sake. Remember Professor Quirrell?"

Harry nodded

"During your first quidditch match you had suddenly lost control of your broomstick and he was chanting a spell trying to cause you to die from a fall while I was chanting my own counter spell to proctect you but someone, I don't know who set me on fire interrupting my counter spell, it was a bloody miracle that you didn't die. Look Harry, I know i've treated you badly but I've always done everything I can to protect you, I know you don't trust me and that's okay. But I want to try if you'll allow me."

Lily smiled at Severus and squeezed his hand while Harry was deep in thought.

'Should I try? All I ever wanted was a family of my own and that chance is sitting right in front of me. My mother is alive and my...father is right in front of me.'

"I'm willing to try, to get to know you two better. It threw me for a loop that you two are actually best friends and you were and are in a relationship romantically...I'm having a tough time processing everything but i've never seen someone so happy and hearing that the man I thought was my father was has me feeling...I don't know...Was James really that horrible?"

Lily answered before Severus, "Yes Harry, there are some parts we have left out to protect someone who I'm sure you'll meet later, Sev and I hate him and Dumbledore for putting us in that situation and ruining our family.

There is more to tell but I think for now we should head back, we all need time to process this okay. But before we do I think we better take that disguising potion off you to reveal your true face.

Still wanting to learn more about Snape and his mother he reluctantly agreed, Lily knew of the reverse spell that would negate the the disguise and casted it on Harry. Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen as his entire body started to feel like it was burning. His entire body started to change, his skin was becoming paler and his messy hair was becoming straight and fine while the shape of his face was morphing. he had high cheekbones and his eyesight which was magically impaired had been restored. but the most dramatic change was his height, his body was now stretching was now much taller than what we originally was.

"Merlin that was painful!" Harry growled.

"I know sweetie but here this is your true you." Lily transfigured a full body length mirror and harry cautiously walked up to it." Wait my vision's blurry, oh my mistake I still have these glasses on" He quickly removed them and was stunned silent. "This is the real me!?"

"Yes my son, this is the real you, now you truly look like your father and you still have my eyes."

Severus just stood there completely flabbergasted, "Oh Merlin, you truly look like a Prince."

"Prince? I thought it was Snape." Harry said looking confused as Severus Elaborated. "I'm a Halfblood of the Prince family and sole heir so I'm actually Lord Severus Tiberius Prince Snape and we're direct descendants from Merlin himself through his eldest daughter, We're also directly descended from Lord Slytherin himself. The Prince family is actually the oldest surviving wizarding family, Older than the Potters, Blacks and the Malfoys as well as the most wealthiest easily eclipsing all of the Pureblood houses."

"Wow, that's quite the family history there, that's a lot to process." Harry said in awe. But before that Lily pointed her wand towards Severus' nose and chanted Episkey with a lot of magic against it making Severus yell in pain.

"Lily! what are you doing?!" Severus shouted as Lily merely chuckled, "Look into the mirror Sev." Severus stumbled towards the mirror and gasped in shock. "My nose, you fixed it! I couldn't fix it because it had been broken too many times but how? it was broken to the point where Episkey didn't work anymore..."

Lily walked up to Severus with a soft smile and placed her right hand on his cheek, "I just added more magic to it." She looked up at him with gentle eyes, "I've missed you Sev, So much." Her eyes were getting watery, "Not as much as I missed you Lils" tears threatening to spill as Severus gave a light kiss on her lips as he embraced her with a loving hug.

"Oh Merlin! I didn't need to see that!" Harry exclaimed making Severus and Lily smile.

"Come on Let's go."

The portal opened back into the great hall where everyone saw them emerge, Harry was the first one. All the girls blushed at sight of the new Harry

"Wow...That's Harry?!" Hermione said as her cheeks went rose red making Ron scowl. "He's not that good looking." Ron whispered under his breath, 'Merlin's bloody stupid face, He's rich, he's popular with the girls and now I find out that He's a direct descendant of Merlin himself, It's just not bloody fair dammit.'

Neville on the other hand became fearful of the new Harry, 'Oh no...It's like i'm friends with a mini Professor Snape, oh crap he's coming this way!'

"Hey everyone, I know this is...well awkward but I promise you all that I'm still the ol Harry just not Potter and soon to be Snape I guess which is something that I'm barely wrapping my head around it and..." Harry looked up and all the girls staring completely red faced while most of the boys including Ron were glaring at the girls and Harry. "Is there something wrong? I mean aside from the way I look."

All the girls in Gryffndor swooned and in unisen spoke "_Noooo" _ Making the boys grumble and at that moment Severus and Lily emerged from the portal and All the 7th year girls squealed at the sight of Professor Snape much to his embarrasment making Lily chuckle, "Sorry girls, but this one is all mine!" she said making Severus' face go beet red.

"Okay Lils that's enough" Severus jokingly scowled making Lily giggle more, He then turned to Galexia who was watching in amusement, slowly walking up to her he gave her a affectionate hug whispering "Thank you so much, never in my wildest dreams did I think something like this could happen, I've been living in my own personal hell ever since Lily died. You've given me a chance, given all of us a chance to be together again."

Galexia wasn't expecting a hug from the usually stoic man but gladly returned it with kindness, "This is your chance Severus, It's not going to be easy with Harry but I know you can do it, be the person I know you can be for him. Tell him, show him that you're here for him and Lily."

Severus let go of Galexia and simply smiled with a happy nod and went back to Lily to sit Harry at the Gryffndor table to everyone's shock.

"You can't sit there Severus!" Dumbledore screeched

"Shut it Albus, I'm sitting with my family and I'm going to enjoy what you and that toerag James stole from me."

Albus then turned to glare at Galexia who simply ignored him.

Lily was still standing when she saw Minerva and the head's table and quickly ran to hug her."Lily it's good to see you again, I'm sorry for everthing that has happened to you and Severus." Lily smiled warmly at her former head mistress, "It's okay, I have a chance to be with Sev and Harry again." Lily started to giggle and turned to Galexia, "It's her turn now isn't it."

Galexia gave a hearty laugh at Mcgonagall's confusion. "YUP!"

"What does she mean my turn?" Minerva said making Lily and Galexia chuckle, "I'm reuniting you with the true love of your life." Lily quickly interjected, "And I must say you have great taste Minerva!"

"But who?" She said in confusion.

Galexia went silent and gave Minerva a soft smile.

"Captain Steve Rogers"

To be continued.

AN: Minerva is older in this AU, roughly 11 years older than canon I think. Sorry for my lack of updating with my other stories but my father is terminally Ill and I've had a rough year but I decided to start writing again to help me take my mind off things. This is just some silly idea i've had and I know it's not perfect.

I hold no monopoly over this Idea, If you want to make your own then go ahead!

Thank you for reading this and hopefully an update will happen soon.


End file.
